Drew-Eli Conflict
The conflict between Drew Torres and Eli Goldsworthy began in Season 13 of Degrassi, after being little more than acquaintances since Season 10. Conflict History Season 11 In Nowhere to Run, Jake Martin invites Drew, Eli, Marisol, Katie and Alli to a party in his cabin. Later that night, Clare, who shows up to the party uninvited, runs off into the woods after catching Jake and Alli kissing; despite Jake and Drew being the ones to go find her, Eli, who finally arrives, ends up finding Clare. Jake and Drew then catch up with the two. Season 12 In Zombie (2), Clare and Drew are talking about Clare becoming his Vice President, when Eli approaches the two. Clare insists that Drew stay, while Eli tells her about getting into NYU, followed by asking her to take him back. However, she refuses. Season 13 In Young Forever, they both attend Adam's funeral and memorial celebration, after his death. In Spiderwebs, both Drew and Clare have troubles in their respective relationships, Drew comforts her when she believed she wasn't good enough for Eli, leading the two to share a kiss. In Basket Case, Eli saw Drew and Clare in the car together but then when Drew leaves he calls Clare "Edwards" and Eli half-jokingly claims that's "his thing". In Sparks Will Fly (2), Eli walks in on Drew and Clare kissing, after they had sex. In Thunderstruck, Eli calls Drew a meathead when Clare is in Eli's room at NYU. Season 14 In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Eli walks in The Dot and sees Drew and they both give each other nasty looks. In There's Your Trouble, Eli walks out during an interview with Spinner at The Dot. He then argues with Drew. Drew calls Eli a hothead, which causes Eli to punch him in the face while Clare tries to stop the altercation. In Finally (2),' '''both attended prom and later on Eli is seen congratulating Drew on graduating High School. Trivia *Both were introduced in Season 10 and made their final appearances in Season 14. * They both don't go by their full names: Eli's full name is Elijah and Drew's full name is Andrew. *They both kissed Clare Edwards and have had sex with her, but only Eli dated her. **They are also the only two men that Clare has had sex with. *Eli's best friend, Adam Torres, was Drew's step brother. *There are both friends with/or good terms with K.C. Guthrie, Imogen Moreno, Alli Bhandari, Connor DeLaurier, Jenna Middleton. *They both disliked Marisol Lewis and she disliked them as well. *Both were in the Class of 2013, however Drew was held back. *It was unknown whether Drew or Eli were the father of Clare's unborn baby after it is revealed that she is pregnant in 'Thunderstruck. However it turned out to be Eli's in [[Something's Got to Give|'''Something's Got to Give]]. * Munro Chambers mentioned in an interview that in Season 14, Eli and Drew would be rivals. *Both have suffered from PTSD. *Luke Bilyk (Drew) and Munro Chambers (Eli) are really good friends off screen but both of their characters are not. *Clare has ignored calls and texts from both of them; Eli in [[Umbrella (2)|'Umbrella (2)']] and Drew in [[Smells Like Teen Spirit|'Smells Like Teen Spirit']]. *Both have cheated on a girlfriend. *Both lost someone close to them. Eli lost Julia and Adam, and Drew lost Adam. *Both have gotten drunk. **Drew in [[Come As You Are (1)|'Come As You Are (1)']]. **Eli in the mini "Moving On" part three of Eli: Dorm Life. *Eli has punched both Drew in [[There's Your Trouble|'There's Your Trouble']] and his best friend Dallas in [[Sabotage (2)|'Sabotage (2)']]. *Drew called Eli a "crazy hothead" in There's Your Trouble, most likely referring to his bipolar disorder. *Eli was also in a conflict with Drew's best friend, Dallas, but they are friends now. *Eli had a conflict with Drew's ex-girlfriend, Becky Baker, but they're on good terms. * Eli and Drew both called Clare stupid in the same episode, [[Hero vs. Villain|'Hero vs. Villain']]. *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Drew (135) and Eli (113). Gallery phgodme.jpg dfdfdtytyffd.jpg gfgfgfgff.jpg dgdgdgdyg.jpg gdfggf.jpg ghhhggh.jpg ggfggf.jpg ahahahahaha.jpg 1405-9-1024x683.jpg tS14DrewEli002.jpg 005~3.jpg 006~2.jpg ds12-guys22_.jpg Clare-drew-eli.jpg Tumblr nfnu48KZaY1r5uoxco1 1280.jpg Eli-drew-punch.jpg 1405-08-dlp.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14